


【all叶】治愈（34）

by wenmonster



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenmonster/pseuds/wenmonster





	【all叶】治愈（34）

叶修的身体开始发烫，不住涌出的爱液包在内裤里十分不舒服，他红着脸扯着上衣试图掩盖胯下的小帐篷，“刚去那天被人绑了…在我身上用了些性诱剂和催情的东西…”

韩文清神色突然变得凝重，“被人…”

“没有…”叶修靠在沙发上长舒了口气，好像想呼吸点新鲜空气，奈何吸进去的全是韩文清的信息素，和韩文清本人真是像，烟熏火燎里面透着股泠冽刚毅，忍不住又多吸了两口，“他们把我救了下来，但是抑制剂没法压住我身上的药效…”

韩文清将手搭在叶修腿上，有些心疼的摩挲着，隔着薄薄的布料磨的叶修心猿意马，偏头望向室内的挂画，尽量将注意力移走，“少天和文州那几天没比赛，就跟他们做了。”

韩文清手往里移了几寸，“两个？同时？”

叶修喉咙上下滚动，不置可否，接着说，“后来药效没褪干净，比赛当晚又发作，在洗手间碰到王杰希…”叶修没有说王杰希跟踪他去洗手间的事，略微歪曲了事实。

“公共厕所？”韩文清蹙眉有些惊讶的看叶修，放肆的把手从裤管里伸了进去抚摸他的小腿。

叶修闭着眼睛，羞耻的嗯了一声。

“……这么奔放…继续。”韩文清按住他膝盖分开双腿，叶修睁了睁眼，绷着腿僵持了几秒，顺从的放松下来，任由他掰开腿。

“之后是7月底，我发情期，打了抑制剂没什么用，把自己锁在房间里，沐橙发现后教训了一顿，抓了小周把我俩反锁在屋里。”

啪嗒一声金属相互碰撞的清脆声音，腰带的搭扣被挑开，韩文清慢慢点抽出他的腰带，嗯了一声以示继续。

叶修舔了舔发干的下唇，“再后来…孙翔易感期，我帮了下忙…”

“第四赛季比赛完易感期撞上你，你怎么不帮我？”韩文清顿了几秒，拉开叶修裤子拉链，扒开内裤的力道明显加大，分身从内裤里弹出来，暴露在他面前。

叶修感受到韩文清情绪的变化，夹了下腿，肌肉紧绷起来。

“都湿了…在哪里？”

“啊？”叶修的注意力全在身下，韩文清正欣赏着他粉嫩的分身，手指在顶端按压，牵出一根银丝。

“跟孙翔，在哪。”

“会…会议室…”叶修盯着韩文清的手，敏感部位被他轻轻撩拨着，渴望从心底里涌起来，压在名为理智的遮羞布下。

叶修被拉着两条腿拽到沙发边缘，内裤外裤一起褪了下来，手指在穴口的褶皱上揉了两下就着润滑的爱液捅了进去，“哼，会议室…开完会还顺便解决队员的生理需求，领队做的这么尽责…孙翔之后呢？”韩文清摸到叶修肠壁上打开的入口，随即明白了生殖腔已经是完全敞开的状态，曲起手指直接挤了进去。

“啊…”叶修仰起头叫出了声，咬住下唇难耐的急急喘息两声。

“继续说…”韩文清的手指在里面搅动了两下，叶修紧绷着腿，“啊…新…新杰…”

韩文清伸进去第二根手指，抠挖出更多粘稠透明的爱液，顺着手指流出来，沾满了耻毛，“怎么回事。”说着加快手速在柔软的甬道里抽插起来，同时释放出信息素。

“啊…啊…不…慢点…”欲望被勾了起来，叶修脸颊泛红，浓的化不开的信息素将他包裹起来，温度攀升上来，止不住的呻吟出声，想要索求更多的爱。手从衣摆伸进去，掀起上衣，弓起背将挺立的乳粒送到韩文清面前。“新杰那天病了，我…我照顾他。”

“照顾到床上去了？”韩文清停下手里的动作，叶修收缩穴口紧紧缴住韩文清的手指，“老韩…”带着色情的喘气声，软着声音示弱似的呼唤韩文清。

“还有呢？”韩文清已在狂暴状态边缘，丝毫不领情，慢慢的将手指往外抽。

“…别…”

“嗯？”

“……文州…文州和王大眼儿…”

韩文清增加了一根手指，三根手指在甬道里飞快的进出，恶狠狠的说：“又是两人一起？”

叶修脸颊上浮上薄红，动情的伸手捏住充血的乳粒，揉搓起来，被韩文清抓住手，不让他有多余的动作。

“啊…啊…太快了…”叶修轻叫着，分身抖了两下射出一股精液，无力的摊在沙发上韩文清，眼里满是坦露的情欲，无声的勾引着他。

“还有呢？”韩文清指腹大力摩挲敏感的乳尖，激的叶修阵阵颤栗。

叶修无奈的用胳膊挡住脸，不明白为什么做的是他们，而承受韩文清怒气的却是自己，小声的说：“还有…猥琐方。”

韩文清附身咬住叶修被揉的发红的乳粒重重吮吸，将乳晕吸的涨大了一圈，“在哪？”说着衔起乳粒，用牙齿不轻不重的啃咬。

“啊啊…我房间…都在我房间…”叶修抱着韩文清的头蜷缩起身子想躲避韩文清磨人的啃咬。韩文清摸了把他的穴口，沾湿手掌握住叶修再次站起来的分身撸动，“自己老实交代。”含住顶端吮吸，舌尖直望铃口里钻。

叶修迷乱的挺着跨，嗯嗯啊啊的不说话，韩文清再次将手指捅进叶修紧致的后穴，叶修剧烈的颤抖了一下，“啊啊啊…哈…还有…唐…唐昊…在比赛场馆看台上…”韩文清顿了顿，在肠道里小小的凸起上狠狠碾了下去。

“唔…还…有…楼顶…和小肖…啊…乐乐…屋顶花园…不是…哈…在房间…”叶修一口气交代完，唯独没说最后的那次疯狂的团战。

韩文清在脑袋过了一遍，国家队里所有的A都有份，他嫉妒的要发狂。捏住叶修的下巴，凑近盯着他的眼睛，脖子上的青筋突突的跳动，故作凶狠的问他“老实说，还有吗？”

叶修眼神闪躲，犹豫了一会儿，坚定的盯着韩文清的眼睛，“没有了。”

韩文清将叶修的反应看在眼里，眯起眼睛，手指按住叶修后颈的腺体，将叶修的一条腿屈至身前，“说实话。”

叶修喉咙上下滚动，吞咽了口唾沫，老老实实的回答，“决赛后…和他们十个…在酒店…”回忆起那一次疯狂的交媾，身体更加燥热。

“十个？他们怎么弄你？都在你的生殖腔成结了？一个接一个的标记你？或者两人一起，把你…”韩文清不大说得下去，紧握着拳头，几乎能听到骨头关节咔咔的响声。

“我那时候还没有打开，没被标记过…”叶修蜷缩在韩文清身下小声说，“老韩…你这醋劲也太大了，差不多得了啊…老这样以后不利于家庭和谐…”声音越来越大，说到最后横生出些底气。

“……早知道能用这样的办法…我那时就应该强上了你。”

叶修叹了口气，“不是…我就是看他们那样儿，还有沐橙…狠不下心啊……”

“爱？没有？”韩文清无比意外，他不能想象叶修会接受一段只有肉体的关系。

叶修伸手搂住韩文清的脖子，眼角下弯像是在笑，“这个答案有点太长了啊，要不，一起慢慢体会？”

“哼！”韩文清吻住叶修的嘴唇，舌头蛮横的撬开他的牙关，卷起叶修的舌尖纠缠舔舐，舔过他口腔里每一寸空间，好像固执的想让他沾染上自己的味道，吮吸他的唇瓣，将两片薄唇吮的红肿。叶修热情的回应他的吻，舌根相互摩擦，时而挑逗上颚。捏住叶修下巴迫使他张大嘴巴，深入他的口中重舔，重压，叶修感觉到他的舌尖几乎舔到喉咙口，皱起眉毛承受他蛮横的深吻，舌头翻搅出啧啧的水声，透过骨传导格外的清晰的刺激着听觉，在他宣誓主权似的吻里，即使不舒服，叶修还是在他不停的占有里获得了快感，情欲的味道变得越来越浓郁。

两人喘着粗气分开，叶修看着韩文清满是嫉妒的脸有些想笑，抱着膝盖将两腿分开，慢慢将身体在他面前打开，带着七分色气和恰到好处的三分羞涩，毫不克制的释放信息素，微微的难耐的喘着气：

“韩文清，标记我。”


End file.
